John O'Hurley
| Image = John O'Hurley.jpg | ImageCap = John O'Hurley, July 2008 | Birth name = John Gerald O'Hurley | Gender = Male | Date of birth = October 9, 1954 | Place of birth = Kittery, Maine, U.S | Roles = Actor | Characters = Roger Doofenshmirtz | Other Projects = , , | Image2 = Optional second image of person. | Caption2 = Optional caption for optional second image. }} John O'Hurley (born October 9, 1954 in Maine) is an author, songwriter and American actor known for his role of J. Peterman on '' and host of the game show . For Phineas and Ferb, he provides the voice for Roger Doofenshmirtz. Personal life John O'Hurley was born in Kittery, Maine, the son of Jean, a homemaker, and John O'Hurley, an ear, nose, and throat surgeon. He attended in West Hartford, Connecticut and graduated from Providence College in 1976 with a BA in Theatre. His older sister Carol died in 1970 at the age of 17 due to epileptic seizures, and so John works on behalf of the to find a cure. He was also director of public relations for the . John is a self-taught pianist and classically-trained vocalist. He has been composing since his teen years. In 2004 he released a two-album project entitled "Peace of Our Minds" a compilation of his original piano compositions in tandem with famed cellist Marston Smith. The piece "For Lisa" was written for John's wife especially for their wedding day in 2004. He was married to from 1992-1994. Since August 14, 2004 he has been married to Lisa Mesloh. She had their son, William Dylan O'Hurley, on December 6, 2006. John is noted for his strong Mid-Atlantic accent most likely due to his relationship with theater arts and also from spending a good portion of his life in New England. Career John O'Hurley's career includes many different kinds of roles, starting with soap operas in 1956, and includes comedies, hosting game shows, and voice actor on several cartoons. He has been a contestant on and has served as the host of the since 2002. His role as J. Peterman in Seinfeld lead to becoming part owner of in 2001. Notable roles * Host of (2006-2009) * Greg Shaeffer, The Edge of Night * Douglas Prescott, As the World Turns * J. Peterman, * Host of (2000-2002) * King Arthur, * Captain Star Johnson, Duck Dodgers Background information * Refuses to dye his frosted hair black to get younger roles. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0641417/bio Books *''It's Okay to Miss the Bed on the First Jump'' (2006) *''Before Your Dog Can Eat Your Homework, First You Have to Do It'' (2007) Music * A medley (with Sarah Rice) of three songs ("You Found Me and I Found You," "Not Yet" and "Before I Met You") from the musical Oh, Lady! Lady! on Ben Bagley's Jerome Kern Revisited, Vol. II, released 1990 * Peace of Our Minds (double-CD), released 2005 * Secrets from the Lake, released 2008 External links * Official website * * References Category:Actors